


Ice Breaker

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Hot Weather, James "Rhodey" Rhodes suffers in silence, M/M, Popsicles, Steve Rogers joins the suffering club, slightly awkward conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: The moment Sam asked him for a date had filled Tony with nervous anticipation and tension.Why the hell the weather decided to be as unbearable hot as it was on that day, only heaven knows.At least Sam and he were able to get some cooling popsicles.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my Fluff brain is doing overwork apparently. Here, I share with you all this very cute and fluffy IronFalcon.
> 
> Many thanks at [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats) for betaing this one on a very short notice.
> 
> Another fill for my **TSB**.
> 
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: R1 Popsicle  
> Ship: IronFalcon

Tony was nervous and tense as hell. Normally he wouldn’t feel like this for an occasion like that. That being a date. The engineer was going on a date in less than 15 minutes and he was fidgeting more than he remembered ever doing before some kind of exam or such. To be fair, Tony never had been nervous about exams.

The crux about this particular date? The engineer was rather enamored with the guy. Also, not a week ago, Sam Wilson had asked him out. 

Certainly, it was not seldom that someone asked Tony Stark for a date, but all those people never meant it like Sam definitely had meant it. ‘ _No one just wants a one-off and asks a couple of days beforehand as he did._ ’

Tony had been shuffling into the common kitchen, the whole team around before Sam had asked him about his plans for the next Thursday. Tony had been under-caffeinated and squinted at him. Then Tony shrugged and had said barring world-ending events he should be free. The fellow Avenger had just given a curt nod and resumed his breakfast. Why Steve and Rhodey eyed them both Tony had had no idea.

Later Sam had come to the workshop and asked him, “Listen, Tony, I like you and I have the feeling you like me back. I’d like to see where that goes, so how about a date on Thursday?”

Tony had been stunned for several minutes before he gave a slow uncertain nod for which Sam gave him a blinding smile and left with, “Cool, man. See you later at the team dinner.”

The thing was, Tony had not been sure that that really had happened until Sam had asked him if their plan for Thursday was still a thing, on movie night, in front of the team nonetheless. At that moment, Tony’s heart had started to beat faster and he could actually feel the blush forming on his cheek. 

‘ _God I’m hopelessly into that guy._ ’

Now Tony was waiting for said guy to make his way to the garage as agreed. The very moment the 15 minutes were over, the elevator dinged and Sam emerged, that same blinding smile on his face like the day in Tony’s workshop.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hey…”

“Let’s go.”

“Uh, where to exactly?” Tony felt out of his depth here. The billionaire had asked JARVIS to ask Sam what kind of outing they were having, and Sam had responded to wear something casual. How Sam figured that that had been Tony’s real question, he’d never know.

“I figured we could walk around a bit? See what catches our fancy.” While Sam’s voice had been sure at the beginning, he trailed off in the end. For the first time since this became a thing, Tony felt like he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Cursing himself for the crack in his voice, Tony tried to be nonchalant in his body language. 

As soon as the two stepped outside, they were assaulted by the heat of the midsummer city air. Tony could feel how the sweat started to form and he felt disgusted by the mere thought of being all sweaty out in public with his date. Biting his lower lip, while his hands clenched in his pockets, Tony wondered how to break it to Sam that maybe they shouldn’t just wander around town in this heat.

They stood in tense silence for a bit before both exhaled at the same time and blurted: “Listen we-”

“Sam I think-”

They looked at each other for a moment before Tony motioned for Sam to continue.

Sam’s eyes weren’t leaving his as he seemed to consider to wait for Tony to say something instead. When it was clear that Tony wouldn’t, Sam wetted his lower lip with a swap from his tongue before proposing, “How about we search for an Ice Cream shop? Or go to the next convenience store and get some. Then it’s cooler while we walk and we can talk?”

Was it bad of Tony to be relieved that Sam was as tense as he was? Maybe, but the wave of relief was bigger than any slight conscience issues. Because if Sam was both as nervous and as tense as Tony? 

It spoke of the importance of this date to Sam, and - _damn his insecurities_ \- but it was nice to be reassured in that knowledge that the way younger man liked him enough for this date to be important.

“Sounds good to me, Sammy.”

The nickname earned him a half-smile half grimace before they set their route to the nearest store.

  
  


\---

To their dismay, all the ice cream had been sold out and only popsicles remained. With the notion of something cool was still better than nothing, they bought their popsicles. 

Well fine. Sam brought them their popsicles, with a debit card Tony had never seen before. That probably meant it was from Sam’s private account before he became an Avenger which could very well mean he paid with money that had not been Tony’s before. At that thought, he felt the heat rise into his cheek again.

‘ _I shouldn’t read too much into it._ ’

As soon as Sam had paid, Tony had opened the wrapper and started to eat his popsicle. The black man eyed him suspiciously before shrugging and starting to eat his own, slowly though. They made there way out of the store and a few blocks towards central park before Tony realized why Sam had looked at him like that.

Mid bite he suddenly felt a disturbing pinching like pain in his head, first only on his forefront then the whole brain. “Ouch!” Tony yelped.

Sam, who had been about to suck slightly on the popsicle looked at the dismayed and betrayed look Tony gave his own ice before starting to laugh and ultimately choking on the juice-spite mix of the ice.

It didn’t take long before Tony laughed at Sam’s misery and both were in a vicious cycle of choking and headache and laughing in between.

They needed a few minutes before both got themselves under control again, and even then they couldn’t keep their grins of their faces. 

The rest of their walk was spent in comfortable silence. 

\---

Central Park had been a bust. Way too many people and way too few seconds without someone screaming for an autograph from either of them. So in the end Sam and Tony retreated to the tower. On their way back, they talked about almost everything there was. Sam told Tony about some of his work at the VA. Somehow that led them to Tony’s plan for therapeutic glasses and that discussion led to their own experiences. 

Despite that topic being heavy, it did nothing to stifle the warmth around Tony’s heart. They both were sincere in their words and gestures towards each other and seldom had Tony found that with someone who was interested in dating him. Finally, all good things come to a temporary end and so does their date.

Standing in front of the elevator on the floor of the commons area, Tony bit his lower lip, while Sam shuffled his feet.

“So,” Tony started, and Sam’s eyes snapped back to him immediately, “I had fun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’d not be opposed to doing that again.”

Sam smirked, “I can do without choking, but otherwise, yeah.”

“But Sammy, that was the fun part!” Tony teased. And both laughed again. Sobered up, Tony took a half step forward and was delighted to see Sam leaning in. A chaste press of lips to lips was the perfect conclusion to their date.

  
  
  


After they had made it public that they were a thing, Tony and Sam spent unholy amounts of time in each other's orbit. Be it in the workshop or in the gym, and once or twice even at the VA and some SI thing. They made it their thing to go to the same convenience store for popsicles whenever they didn’t feel like doing a fancy date.

When they had their first big quarrel, Sam had slammed his door shut in Tony’s face. Tony had been feeling horrible the moment it had escalated but had been too stubborn to be the one to apologize first. In the end, Tony knocked on Sam’s door, two popsicles in hand, a crooked smile on his face, and hopeful eyes, “Wanna eat a popsicle with me?”

Sam had looked at him for a few minutes before a slow smile spread over his face and he accepted the cool treat. After that, it was their thing whenever they got into a quarrel or one was feeling rather down, they’d bring popsicles for each other.

Rhodey and Steve were often found commiserating over these two lovesick idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I am a terrible person for doing that pun with that title. But you guys read the story anyway ;-)
> 
> Thank you💕


End file.
